Electrical distribution systems are systems that serve to distribute electrical energy, often times from a source, such as a voltage source, to one or more electrical loads. Electrical distribution systems can include, for example, a series of busbars that serve to carry large currents, other conductors, such as wires, configured to carry smaller currents, electrical switches and switchgear to allow the distribution of current amongst the various current carrying components (busbars, wires) to be selectively affected, energy storage devices (e.g., batteries, capacitors, etc.), and/or active and passive components, such as resistors, inductors, and transistors.
In some cases, an electrical distribution system may include multiple conductors connected in a parallel arrangement. By affecting a relatively uniform distribution of current through the parallel conductors, the overall current carrying capacity of the parallel conductors may be enhanced relative to a non-uniform current distribution.